In Your Arms
by SnBfan4eva159
Summary: Carly has a decision to make about the one she really loves. Will her choice keep her marriage to Sonny intact or will it send him right into the arms of his true love?
1. Default Chapter

"Would you mind if I sat down?"  
  
Carly Corinthos looked up from her tea into the eyes of Lorenzo Alcazar. "It's probably not a good idea." To be honest, she didn't mind at all if he sat with her. But they were in Kelly's where anyone could see them together, and she wanted to avoid any means of trouble with Sonny. There was enough tension between them as it was.  
  
"I just need a minute, Carly."  
  
She sighed deeply and motioned for him to sit down. She glanced at him briefly then cast her eyes downward into her cup. "What is it?"  
  
Lorenzo watched her intensely. He wanted nothing more than to take that woman into his arms, and go away with her and never look back. He noticed that it seemed hard for her to look at him, and that put a small smile on his face. If she were to look into his eyes then she would have to face her feelings for him. "I really just want to know how you're doing."  
  
She looked up at him then and shook her head slightly. "You know I'm doing fine. What you really want to know is what I'm feeling."  
  
Lorenzo shrugged. "Would you like to tell me what it is that you're feeling?"  
  
Carly leaned in across the table. "I know that I love Sonny-"  
  
"But you don't feel it!" Lorenzo interrupted her, leaning in closer to her.  
  
Carly stared at him hard. "I may not feel it right now, but I will."  
  
"Why are you fighting so hard for this marriage if you don't feel any love? You feel it for me though. I can see it in your eyes. You love me, don't you Carly?"  
  
Carly looked away from him and closed her eyes briefly. He was partially right. She did have feelings for him. She was so confused. She knew what her life was supposed to be like and who she was supposed to love, but she just didn't feel connected to that life anymore. She wanted to get it all back, she really did, but she just didn't know if that was going to happen. "Sonny is the father of my children. There's nothing you can do to change that."  
  
Lorenzo leaned in even closer and took a hold of her hands. "Answer my question, Carly. Answer it truthfully, and then I'll go. Do you love me?" He spoke those last words slowly.  
  
Carly looked at their intertwined hands and then into his eyes. She was trying so hard to fight it but in that moment she just couldn't. Her voice came out in a low, raspy whisper but loud enough for him to hear her. "Yes." 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Morgan whisked through his penthouse door slamming it slightly behind him. He barely was able to get his jacket off when his cell started ringing. "Morgan." He listened intently as the voice on the other end spoke. He sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face.  
  
"When are you coming in?" He paused again to let the person answer. "Alright, I'll be there." Jason snapped the phone shut and grabbed his jacket and keys. He proceeded across the hall to Sonny's penthouse, nodding slightly at the guard before entering. He found Sonny at the bar making himself a drink.  
  
"Hey." Sonny said acknowledging Jason. "Have you seen Carly around by any chance?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "No, I haven't."  
  
Sonny made a face. "She hasn't been around all day. Isn't picking up her cell either."  
  
"Wasn't she supposed to be with Bobbie today?"  
  
Sonny shrugged. "I guess."  
  
He watched Sonny as he downed his drink. Jason didn't know how Sonny would react to the news he was about to tell him, but he felt it was his duty to tell him.  
  
"I just got a call from Brenda." Jason spoke matter of factly.  
  
Sonny's head shot up at his words. "Is everything okay? Is she hurt?"  
  
Sonny's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Jason. "No, she's fine. She called to tell me she's coming back to Port Charles. I'm picking her up at the airport later. I just thought you should know about it."  
  
Sonny nodded and put his glass back on the bar. He rubbed his hands across his face as he processed the new information. He couldn't help but feel the slight tug at his heart. "Is she, uh, is she coming back for good?"  
  
"She didn't say. But you know Brenda, she's unpredictable."  
  
Sonny took a deep breath. "That she is." He turned away from Jason and back to the bar, pouring himself another drink.  
  
"Well, I need to get going. I'll be by later."  
  
Sonny nodded without turning to face Jason. "Yeah."  
  
Jason turned and headed for the door as it opened and Carly walked in.  
  
"Hey, Jase." She gave him a small smile as he gently squeezed her arm as he passed her out the door. She shut the door behind her and looked at Sonny whose back was still towards her. "Is there trouble?"  
  
Sonny turned and cocked his head to the side. "Depends on how you see it. Brenda's coming back to town."  
  
Carly just stared at him, nodding her head slightly. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You're at the wrong gate."  
  
Jason whipped around towards the voice behind him and came face to face with a grinning Brenda Barrett.  
  
"I came in through the gate over there and saw you standing here. It's good to see you, Jason."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Brenda." He leaned down and gave the tiny brunette a welcoming hug. They pulled back from each other and Jason leaned down to pick up her bags.  
  
"Wow, didn't even have to force you to be a gentleman and carry my bags." She wore a playful smile across her lips.  
  
"Well, it seems hell has frozen over since you only have two."  
  
She laughed. "The rest of my things will be shipped from London next week."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and began leading her out of the airport. "Figures. Will you be gracing us with your presence permanently then?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't decided."  
  
Jason handed Johnny Brenda's bags as they reached the limo and the two climbed inside.  
  
"Where will you be staying?"  
  
Brenda turned and looked at Jason. "The Quartermaines. I already spoke to Ned, he knows I'm coming."  
  
Jason raised his eyebrows. "You sure you want to stay with the town lunatics?"  
  
She laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Jason, the Quartermaines aren't that bad! And besides, where else would I stay?"  
  
Jason smiled. "With me."  
  
Brenda gave him an incredulous look. "Thank you, Jase, even though I don't really know why you're offering for me to stay with you. But don't you think Courtney would have a problem with that?"  
  
Jason sighed and looked away from her. "Courtney's out of town."  
  
"All the more reason I shouldn't stay with you. I mean, you're wife goes out of town and then all of a sudden your ex-wife comes back from Europe and stays in your pent house with you? That looks too suspicious. What would Courtney say when she gets back?"  
  
Jason rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Brenda. "I don't know if she's coming back. We're separated."  
  
Brenda reached out and touched his arm apologetically. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jason just nodded. "So what's your choice? Me or the Quartermaines?" Brenda pretended to think for a minute. "Hmm, I don't know what's the lesser of two evils?"  
  
Jason returned the silly grin that was across her face. "That's simple. Harborview Towers it is." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Jason, wait a minute." Brenda stopped short after stepping off the elevator in front of the penthouse.  
  
Jason who was a few steps ahead turned to face her. "What?"  
  
"Well, it's just.I don't know, are you sure that me staying with you is a good idea? I mean, what about Carly? Aren't you worried that she'll overreact as usual?" Brenda gazed up at Jason with a slight frown on her face.  
  
Jason thought about that for a minute. Considering Carly didn't have her old feelings, he really didn't know how she would react. It dawned on him then that Brenda didn't know about the recent happenings. "You know what, you staying here doesn't have anything to do with Carly. I know you're not trying to take Sonny away from her." He paused slightly before adding, "Are you? That, that's not why you're back, right?"  
  
Brenda's eyes widened slightly. "Jason! Of course not! To be honest, I don't really have any reason for coming back, it's just, you know, I felt that I should. I actually missed this place, and my friends." She hit his arm slightly as she spoke.  
  
Jason nodded his head. "Alright. Then follow me."  
  
"Yes, sir." She laughed as she followed him into the penthouse. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonny stood at the doors of the balcony staring out at the city. He thought about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He could begin to feel the life that he came to adore slipping away from him. His wife didn't love him, and perhaps loved another man. He wanted to fight for her love until he regained it, but he honestly didn't know if he had the strength. And now, to top it all off, a part of the past that he had thought he gained closure to, was returning. Carly had taken the news of Brenda's return exceptionally well. All she had said was "Alright, well, it doesn't have anything to do with me", which only worried Sonny further. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Carly coming down the stairs. She stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
"Um, Leticia has the boys settled so I'm going over to my mom's for dinner, if that's okay with you?"  
  
He frowned slightly and shook his head. "You don't need my permission, Carly."  
  
She nodded. Things had changed completely between them and she knew it was her fault. She hated hurting him the way she was, but she had no control. Her feelings just weren't the same as they used to be. She knew that she should try harder, but deep down she didn't know if she really even wanted to. She took a deep breath before saying, "You can join me if you'd like."  
  
He stared at her for a moment. "No you go ahead."  
  
"Okay." She looked at him and bit the corner of her lip. "Look, Sonny, I know I say this a lot but I'm sorry about this, I'm sorry for the pain that this all is causing you."  
  
Sonny nodded, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I told you I'd give you the time you needed." "I know, and thank you for that." She knew he was hurting, and she felt so guilty. She knew that he wouldn't be able to handle the fact that she loved another man, especially when that man was Lorenzo Alcazar, his enemy. She didn't know what to do. Her entire life was turned upside down. "Well, I have to get going, my mom's waiting. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah." He heard the door shut behind her as he turned back to the doors. A few moments passed before he headed for the door himself. He walked across the hall to Jason's pent house and let himself in. His attention was turned towards the stairs where someone came rushing down.  
  
"Jason! You must not have gotten anything good if you're back so soon, getting groceries always takes-" Brenda stopped short when she realized it wasn't Jason standing before her.  
  
"Hey." Sonny spoke softly as he took in every detail of her.  
  
"Hey yourself. You don't look nearly as surprised as you did last time I came back to town." Her dark brown curls bounced lightly as she laughed.  
  
Sonny grinned. "I had some warning this time around. Jason told me you were coming in tonight."  
  
"I figured he would. Can't let anything go past the big boss huh?" She watched him as he laughed slightly at her words. She noticed the worn out look on his face. A look she knew very well. She could tell that he was going through some sort of difficult situation, which made her all the more curious, but she knew better than to try and pry.  
  
"So what's your story of the past couple months?" He was extremely curious about what she had been doing since she left.  
  
"Nothing too glamorous, believe it or not. I've been living in London with my sister and I spent a lot of time in Paris with Robin." She caught the slight change in his eyes at the mention of Robin. "And Lois came to visit often!" She tried to add a happier note.  
  
Sonny grinned at the mention of Lois. "And how is Cerullo doing? I've missed her."  
  
"She's doing great. You know, you really should keep in touch Sonny, you guys grew up together and you are Brooke Lynn's godfather."  
  
"Already trying to tell me what to do?" A smile played across his lips.  
  
She shook her head. "Wouldn't dream of it. Now what about you, what's with the classic Sonny Corinthos 'I'm going through hell right now' look?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, amazed that she could still read him so well. "It's a hell of a long story, Brenda."  
  
She smiled. "Well, that's definitely a step up from the usual 'That's none of your business, Brenda.'" They laughed together and she moved to sit down on the couch. "Well, why don't you take a shot at it? I mean, I'm bored, Jason's out getting some groceries and knowing him that could take hours."  
  
He walked over and sat in the arm chair across from her. "There's been some trouble with Lorenzo Alcazar. He kidnapped Carly while she was pregnant and kept her prisoner on his yacht."  
  
"Wow that seems awfully familiar."  
  
Sonny nodded and continued. "It seems he fell in love with her during that time and he's been obsessed with her ever since, stalking her even. One night I found him standing over her as she screamed in pain. I thought he was hurting her so I shot him. She was actually in labor, so I went over to help deliver the baby. That's when I noticed the bullet in her head. It went straight through him and into her head. I shot my own wife."  
  
Brenda leaned forward. "Sonny."  
  
"I know, I know it was an accident. But she was in a coma for weeks. During that time she had dreams, dreams of a life with Alcazar. When she woke up she could remember everything, but she couldn't feel her old feelings. She doesn't feel her love for me, and I'm afraid she feels it for him."  
  
Brenda looked at him intensely, shocked at the story he just revealed to her. "She'll get it back Sonny, you can't just stop loving someone just like that."  
  
"Doctors say she may not recover."  
  
She got up and walked towards him, taking his hand and sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "Don't think like that, Sonny. Don't give up on her. You fight, you fight with everything in you to keep her. Love is worth it, and it will stand through the hardest of times."  
  
"Speaking from experience, Bren?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and he played with her curls. They remained that way for several minutes, each recalling bits of the past. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for meeting me."  
  
Carly whipped around to face Lorenzo. "I don't have much time so you better make this quick."  
  
He stepped forward towards her. "Leave him, Carly. Come to me, I'll give you the world."  
  
Carly sighed deeply and shook her head. "I already have the world. Don't you understand, I have everything I've ever wanted, dreamed of. Giving all that up isn't that simple."  
  
"But you don't love him. I could give you all that too, Carly. I could give you all that and more. You love me, you told me so yourself. Unless, unless that's changed."  
  
Carly took a deep breath. Tears were springing to her eyes. This was getting harder and harder. Fighting to save her marriage was becoming more and more difficult every time Lorenzo pleaded with her. She didn't want to feel the way she did, she honestly didn't. But the point was she did. In the past couple days things were starting to come back to her. She was beginning to reconnect with Michael and Morgan and her mother, but her feelings for Lorenzo weren't subsiding. She knew she loved Sonny, she didn't doubt it, but it just wasn't the same anymore. But at the same time she didn't want to give up so easily either. She didn't want to hurt Sonny. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew she couldn't drag this out much longer. It was causing too much pain for everyone involved.  
  
Lorenzo stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me you're feelings for me haven't changed." There was a pained expression on his face.  
  
Carly closed her eyes, tears slipping onto her cheeks. "No, they haven't changed. I love you, alright. There, I said it."  
  
Lorenzo smiled. "There you go, Carly. What are you waiting for? We can be together."  
  
Carly shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I can't, I can't do this right now. I have to go." She took off running up the stairs and away from Lorenzo. He rubbed a hand across his face and headed in the other direction.  
  
A figure stepped out from around the corner and dark brown curls shook as they hurried away. 


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Brenda looked at Jason as he came through the door and continued her pacing. She was wringing her hands and biting the corner of her lip which clued Jason into her nervousness.  
  
"Brenda, relax! You want to tell me what's going on?" Jason peered down at her with a concerned look across his face.  
  
"Um, okay, well.." Brenda continued to pace around the room. "Alright, you know, I went to the Quartermaines to visit today and on the way home I decided to pass by the docks for a while just to get some fresh air. Well, I was rounding the corner and I stopped.because I saw two people talking." She stopped and looked at Jason, biting the corner of her lip. She didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him what she overheard.  
  
"Who was it?" Jason stared at her, waiting for her reply.  
  
She spoke in a low voice. "Carly.and.Lorenzo Alcazar." She watched his reaction and quickly started again. "You know, I really didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was going to walk away, I swear, but it was too late I had already heard something that's pretty major."  
  
"What is it, Brenda? What did you hear?" Jason noticed that she was unsure of whether or not she should tell him what it was that she overheard.  
  
"You know what? No, it's, it's nothing, actually, I mean it's really not that big of a deal. Just, just forget it. I'm going to go upstairs." Brenda began for the stairs but Jason grabbed her arm.  
  
Jason spoke in a soft voice. "Brenda, it's alright. You can tell me. What is it that you overheard?"  
  
Brenda looked up at Jason and took a deep breath. "Carly told Lorenzo that she was in love with him."  
  
Jason took a step back at Brenda's words. He was afraid that this was going to happen. He almost saw it coming.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Nothing, Brenda. We do nothing."  
  
Brenda took a step towards him. "Nothing? Jason, what do you mean we do nothing? This is a pretty big deal and I think that Sonny should-" She was cut off by Jason.  
  
"It's not in our place to do anything, Brenda. It's none of our business."  
  
"Well, yeah, that's kind of true, but Jason, Sonny deserves to know that his wife is in love with another man!."  
  
"And that's up to his wife to tell him!"  
  
Brenda looked at him as if he were insane. "Are you serious? How many times has Carly hurt and betrayed Sonny before? And you're willing to just stand by and watch her do it again? Jason, when Lily found out that I was planning to wear the wire she went straight to him and told him. And he was grateful for that! He'd be grateful for this too!"  
  
Jason took a few steps towards her wearing a stern look on his face. "No, Brenda. You stay out of this. It is not up to you to save Sonny."  
  
Brenda shook her head slightly. "You don't understand Jason, you don't understand my relationship with Sonny. I want to spare him from pain because when he hurts I hurt. We're connected like that, we always have been. And we always will be. Nothing can change that."  
  
Jason looked at her, almost shocked. "Are you still in love with him, Brenda?"  
  
Brenda seemed a bit stunned at his question. "I will always love Sonny, Jason."  
  
"Brenda, he's married and he has a family. He has a good life and he's happy. You promised me you weren't going after him."  
  
"And I've told you repeatedly that I'm not! I would never try to take Sonny away from his family and his happiness. But the point is his wife is in love with another man, and I think he should know about it!"  
  
Jason sighed deeply and rubbed his hand across his face. "That's between Carly and Sonny. It has nothing to do with you, so stay out if it! Promise me you're going to leave it alone."  
  
Brenda shook her head and looked away from him. "Fine."  
  
"Good. Now, I have to go. Try and stay out of trouble, alright?"  
  
Brenda let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm not a child, Jason."  
  
Jason watched her for a minute then proceeded out the door. Brenda fumed for a few moments before heading up the stairs. She only made it half way before the door opened and a female voice called out.  
  
"Jason!" Carly yelled as she walked into the penthouse.  
  
Brenda recognized the voice even before turning around and she let out a groan. She turned to face Carly.  
  
"Don't you knock?"  
  
Carly flashed her an annoyed look. "Where's Jason?"  
  
"Obviously not here." Brenda walked back down the stairs, shaking her head in annoyance.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Carly folded her arms across her chest and glared at Brenda.  
  
Brenda laughed. "What you didn't miss me?" She plastered a fake smile across her face.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "There's nothing left for you here. Jax has moved on and Sonny sure as hell has. Why don't you just go back to Europe?"  
  
"What, and let you destroy Sonny's life once again?" Carly pointed a finger at Brenda. "You have no place in Sonny's life."  
  
Brenda stepped towards her. "And you sure as hell shouldn't."  
  
"I'm his wife! I have every place in his life."  
  
Brenda nodded her head and glared back at Carly. "Yeah, yeah, his wife that's in love with another man."  
  
Carly took a small step back and couldn't help but gasp.  
  
Brenda continued. "That's right. I know all about you and your feelings for Lorenzo Alcazar. Get out of Sonny's life before you destroy him completely."  
  
Carly collected herself. "Look, Brenda, you have no right to interfere-"  
  
Brenda interrupted her. "I don't want to hear it. Get out, Carly." Brenda turned away from her and rushed up the stairs. She heard the slamming of the door before she entered her bedroom. 


	7. Chapter 7

Carly slammed the door in frustration as she entered her penthouse. She sat down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. She couldn't believe Brenda's nerve. How the hell did she know about her and Lorenzo anyway? Not that it at all mattered. She groaned loudly and slammed her fists into her thighs. She didn't even know why she was so frustrated by Brenda. When she had first heard the news about her return to Port Charles she hadn't even been fazed. But the first sight of Brenda just brought back the old feelings of competition. Carly knew Brenda was just waiting for the right moment to run to Sonny with what she knew. Not that it wasn't the truth, but it came down to the fact that Carly just couldn't stand to have Brenda win. If she was the one that tells Sonny about her feelings for Lorenzo, then that means that she's won. And, no matter what Carly's feelings were, she was not about to let Brenda get her way. Carly ran a hand through her hair and turned towards the door to see Sonny walking in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She stood up and took a few steps towards him. "Hi. How was your day?"  
  
Sonny shrugged. "You know."  
  
She nodded. "Hey, I was just thinking, how about we go out tonight? Just you and me. The Grille, maybe?"  
  
Sonny stared at her for a moment. "I, uh, I don't know if I'm really up to- "  
  
Carly interrupted him, taking a few steps forward. "It'll be good for us, Sonny. It'll give us a chance to talk and get reacquainted with one another."  
  
Sonny thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, okay."  
  
Carly smiled. "Great." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ Brenda was sitting on the couch flipping through a fashion magazine as Jason walked through the door.  
  
"Hey!" She said tossing the magazine on the couch and standing up quickly.  
  
He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Hi." He already knew she was up to something.  
  
She bit the corner of her lip as she walked towards him. "Let's go out tonight."  
  
Jason just stared at her.  
  
Brenda continued on. "Come on, Jase! I've been sitting in this penthouse all day. Do you know how bored I've been?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "What exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
Brenda grinned. "Ohhhh, um, how about The Grille?" Her eyes lit up. "Yes, it'll be great!"  
  
Jason let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, alright. We'll go to The Grille."  
  
Brenda squealed happily. "Thank you, Jase! Now, hurry up and change. I'm going to do the same." She headed towards the stairs, continuing shouting instructions over her shoulder. "And don't even think about wearing jeans and a black t-shirt..or that awful leather jacket. You have to dress up to be seen with me."  
  
Jason shook his head as he followed her but he couldn't resist a smile. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carly smiled at her husband who was sitting across from her. The conversation had come to a halt and she could easily feel the slight tension between them.  
  
"It's so unlike you to be so quiet." He sat back in his chair, arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"I'm not the same person anymore, Sonny."  
  
He nodded slightly and looked away from her.  
  
She sighed heavily, looking down at her hands, then towards the door where she noticed Jason entering. She smiled and began to wave when she noticed the small brunette next to him. "Great." She mumbled more to herself but loud enough for Sonny to hear.  
  
Sonny turned to follow her gaze and noticed Jason and Brenda walking towards the bar. He wrinkled his face, a twinge of jealousy soaring through him at the sight of Jason's hand on the small of her back. He turned back towards Carly.  
  
She took a sip of her wine as she watched him, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.  
  
Jason led Brenda to the bar and ordered them drinks as they awaited their table.  
  
"Sonny and Carly are here. I'm going to say hello."  
  
Brenda glanced over to Sonny and Carly's table and nodded. "I'll wait here."  
  
She turned back as the bartender placed her drink in front of her.  
  
A voice spoke from behind her. "Ms. Barrett, I presume."  
  
She clearly stiffened at the sound of the voice and turned to face a smiling Lorenzo Alcazar.  
  
"No need to be frightened, Ms. Barrett."  
  
Brenda eyed him suspiciously. "Why would there be any reason for me to be afraid of you?"  
  
Lorenzo shook his head. "There isn't."  
  
She let out a frustrated sigh. "Was there something you needed?"  
  
Lorenzo shrugged and smiled. "I'll let you know if anything comes up."  
  
She glared at him. "What makes you think there is a single thing that I would ever help you with?"  
  
"Now, there's really no need for hostility, Ms. Barrett. I simply wanted to become acquainted with the love of my brother's life. The woman he died for."  
  
"Luis didn't die for me." Her voice was raised slightly.  
  
"That's right, he died because of you."  
  
She blinked several times, holding back the anger that was rising up in her.  
  
"How dare you say that I'm the reason Luis died. I wasn't the one who killed him." She nearly spat the words at him.  
  
"Hey, calm down Ms. Barrett, I don't hold a grudge against you. Alexis Davis is ultimately responsible for my brother's death, but even you must admit if it weren't for you he would have never come to Port Charles."  
  
Brenda shook her head. "He would have never come to Port Charles if it weren't for his sick, twisted obsession."  
  
"My brother was very much in love with you. I myself realize the lengths a man is willing to go through for the woman he loves."  
  
Brenda realized what he was referring to. She nodded and cocked her head to the side. "So tell me, Mr. Alcazar, what are the lengths you are willing to go to for Carly?"  
  
Lorenzo took a step towards her. "You shouldn't be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."  
  
She stepped forward as if to challenge him. "Or what?"  
  
Lorenzo sighed and stepped back. "Like I said before, you don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you. My brother was in love with you; he wouldn't want a hair on your head touched."  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried in the slightest."  
  
Lorenzo smiled. "Well, Ms. Barrett it was indeed a pleasure." He reached out to kiss her hand.  
  
"Stay away from her."  
  
Both Lorenzo and Brenda turned to see Sonny standing a few feet away, his eyes dark and angry.  
  
He stepped forward, placing himself in between Alcazar and Brenda. "Don't come near her again." Sonny led Brenda back towards the bar and away from Alcazar.  
  
"Are you alright?" He reached out and touched her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." She took a seat on one of the stools. "He looks exactly like Luis."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to run into him." She smiled slightly. "It's not your job to keep him away from me."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So, where's Carly?"  
  
Sonny looked out towards the doors. "On the terrace with Jason. She needed air."  
  
She nodded and studied him for a moment. "How are things going with the two of you?"  
  
He took a moment to respond. "I'm going to lose my wife." His voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Brenda reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. Her heart was breaking for him.  
  
Sonny allowed himself to look into her eyes. In an instant he became almost unaware of his surroundings. The reality of the words he had spoken seconds ago sunk into him, but in that one moment, he didn't care.  
  
Lorenzo peered at Sonny and Brenda from around the corner. He didn't know what the history was between the two of them but he could tell it was intense. He had seen something in Sonny's eyes when he was telling him to stay away from Brenda that Lorenzo had never seen before. Not even when Sonny was telling him to stay away from Carly. Lorenzo smiled to himself as realization settled upon him. He finally figured out what was going to drive Carly straight into his arms. Ms. Brenda Barrett. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I had a nice time tonight, Jase. Thank you for dinner." Brenda smiled at Jason as he shut the door behind them.  
  
Jason nodded. "You're welcome." Jason had a good time tonight as well. Over the past month that Brenda had been in town, they spent a lot of time together and became close friends. He was enjoying having Brenda around. "Listen, Bren, I have some business to take care of. I have to leave in a little while and I won't be back until late tomorrow afternoon. You going to be okay by yourself?"  
  
"Of course. I'm going to head up to bed now anyway, and tomorrow I'm spending the day with Ned and little Kristina."  
  
"Alright. So I'll see you tomorrow night?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Yep. Night, Jase. Be careful." She placed a kiss on his cheek headed upstairs. He followed her moments later to change and was headed out the door where he ran into Carly.  
  
"Jason, I was just coming to see you."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Carly crossed her arms across her chest. "How long is Brenda planning to stay with you?"  
  
Jason sighed. "It hasn't been decided yet. Look, Carly, I have to go-"  
  
"Jason, I don't want her here anymore."  
  
"That's not up to you."  
  
Carly looked at him incredulously. "Why is she here anyway? You can't stand her."  
  
"That's not true." Jason reached over and pressed the button for the elevator.  
  
"Oh my god. You've fallen in love with her haven't you?"  
  
Jason groaned. Carly was always jumping to the wrong conclusions. "No, Carly, I'm not in love with Brenda."  
  
"Then why doesn't she stay somewhere else?"  
  
"Maybe because I like having her around." The bell announcing the arrival of the elevator rang.  
  
Carly gave him a disgusted look. "What?"  
  
The doors opened and Jason stepped in. "Look, she helps me forget about some of the pain, alright?"  
  
"You saw them at the Grille together, Jason, do you really think it's a smart idea for her to be staying right across the hall?"  
  
"Brenda isn't after Sonny, Carly."  
  
"Jason, please-"  
  
He interrupted her. "This isn't up to you. I have to go." The doors closed as Carly shook her head and stalked back into her penthouse.  
  
She walked in and found Sonny at the bar fixing himself a drink.  
  
"I'm going to head up. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Sonny looked at her and nodded. "Good night. Sleep well."  
  
She smiled slightly and nodded, making her way upstairs.  
  
Sonny stood in the living room, gulping down his drink. For the life of him he could not get Brenda off his mind. The look in her eyes when they sat together at the bar. He knew that his own eyes had matched hers at that moment. He knew was losing Carly more and more every day, but when he had looked into Brenda's eyes, every worry and care faded away. That's when he realized he was still in love with Brenda. He had really never stopped loving her, but he did love Carly and was committed to her. Now, things were different. His marriage seemed to be falling apart. Carly didn't love him and he was almost sure she loved Alcazar. He put down his empty glass and rubbed his hands across his face. On impulse, he headed out the door and across the hall. *~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~~ Brenda stepped out of her bathroom and was about to get into bed when she heard the loud knocking on the door.  
  
She rushed down the stairs and swung open the door.  
  
"You shouldn't open the door like that. You never know who could be on the other side."  
  
She stepped aside to allow him in. "It was just you. Besides, there's no one out there trying to get me, Sonny."  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Didn't get that far."  
  
"You're not one to act on impulse." An amused smile played across her lips.  
  
He grinned, dimples flaring. "I can't help myself with you."  
  
Brenda closed her eyes briefly and turned away from him. "Go home to your wife, Sonny."  
  
"Tell me something, Brenda." He paused and waited for her to face him. "Are you happy?"  
  
She was taken aback. "What?"  
  
"Are you happy, Brenda?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "Of course I am. I finally got my life together. After all these years."  
  
He nodded. "Do you ever feel like there's something missing?"  
  
She shrugged and shook her head. "After everything I've been through, I've learned to be happy with what I have."  
  
He nodded and rubbed his forehead. There was silence between them for a few moments. "You and Jason are pretty close now."  
  
She cut in rather quickly. "It's not like that."  
  
"I know. Jason would never do that to me." He paused. "You would never do that to me."  
  
Brenda let out a small laugh. "You think you know me so well. We've been apart for 6 years, Sonny, I'm not that same person you used to know." She paused and watched him for a minute. "But you're right. I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
He nodded and took a few steps around the room. "Were you happy with Jax?"  
  
She sighed. "I really don't want to talk about Jax."  
  
"Please answer the question, Brenda." His eyes were pleading with her. How could she resist?  
  
"I loved Jax. I was ready to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him."  
  
"But?"  
  
She laughed slightly. "There's no 'but'."  
  
"Yes there is." He stared at her intensely. She laughed uncomfortably. "And you think I don't know you?"  
  
She held her hair away from her face and looked at him for a few moments. "I loved Jax. I truly did."  
  
Sonny didn't take his eyes off of her. "I don't doubt that you did. He treated you like a princess, gave you everything you wanted, gave you safety and security." He paused and grinned. "But there's still a 'but'."  
  
She sighed heavily. "I was ready to marry Jax and spend the rest of my life with him, but." she emphasized the last word and dragged it out. "But, it wasn't as passionate, or thrilling, or whole. Yes, I was happy, but I knew what it was like to be truly happy. And that wasn't how I felt with Jax."  
  
Sonny walked over to where she was, closing the distance between them to mere inches. "I thought I was really happy with Carly. I mean, I was happy. I love her, and we have a family. But with everything that's going on right now, I've been thinking about things, things that I've never let myself think about before. You, mainly. And when we were at the Grille tonight, and I finally allowed myself to really look into your eyes, all of a sudden I didn't have a care in the world. I didn't care that my marriage was falling apart. That's how I realized that I'm still in love with you, Brenda."  
  
Brenda stood before him, her mouth parted slightly in shock. Tears were glistening in her eyes. "Sonny."  
  
Before she could finish, his mouth was on hers causing an electricity to surge through both of their bodies. Sonny kissed her with as much passion as he was capable of. He led her towards the couch and laid her gently upon it. They kissed passionately, completely enveloping themselves in each other for several minutes before Brenda pushed him away and stood up.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
Sonny looked at her, breathing heavily. A look of shock, hurt and a hint of anger across his face.  
  
Brenda walked over and sat down on the table in front of him. "Sonny, the moment I saw you that night at St. Timothy's I knew that I had finally put the past behind me. I had forgiven you for everything. I was just so glad to see you again. I knew at that moment that I loved you, that I had never stopped loving you."  
  
"Then why are you pushing me away?"  
  
"I love you, Sonny. And I don't want to hurt you. God knows how much I've hurt you in the past. I never want to hurt you again, Sonny. And by letting this go any farther, that's what I'd end up doing. This would tear apart your marriage, break up your family, everything you have wanted your whole life would be taken from you. And you would be devastated. It would be because of me, and I can't let that happen. That's why I can't do this."  
  
Sonny held her face in his hands. "Brenda, I want this."  
  
She reached up and removed his hand from her face, holding onto them tightly. "So do I, Sonny. But I will not let you betray your wife, break your vows, go against everything that you stand for."  
  
Sonny kissed both of her hands. "I love you, Brenda."  
  
She smiled. "I love you, Sonny. You know, you once left me to give me my life. I'm doing this to give you yours." She kissed him softly before standing. "You should go. Good night, Sonny."  
  
He watched her proceed up the stairs before returning to his own penthouse. 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. But I just got back the inspiration to keep writing it. This story picks up around the time that Carly still did not have her old feelings for Sonny. The whole Azure Key Sonny/Sam thing did happen, but when they returned Sam and Jax got back together and Sonny didn't catch Carly with Alcazar. Sorry its so short, more updates to come soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

On with the Story!

Brenda walked along the docks enjoying the late afternoon air. She had just finished a meeting regarding the transfer of her cosmetics company, Enigma, from London to Port Charles. But her mind was really on Sonny and their conversation from last night. She knew she had made the right decision in letting him go back to Carly. Sonny had finally gotten the family that he had always wanted and deserved. He was happy and that was all Brenda really cared about. She was so lost in her thoughts of Sonny that she walked straight into Samantha McCall, the contents of her purse spilling out in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there." Brenda apologized as she bent down to collect her things.

Sam reached out to help Brenda. "No problem. I tend to get lost in my thoughts when I come here too."

Brenda smiled as both women stood up. "The docks have always held a special place in my heart. A lot of good memories took place here."

"If you're talking about gunfire and ships blowing up, then yeah." Sam said with a small laugh. "I've never seen you around here before. I'm Sam McCall."

"I just came back to town. I'm Brenda. Brenda Barrett."

Sam's eyes widened in recognition. "You're Brenda?"

"Yeah, how do you know—"Before Brenda could finish a voice came booming from the stairs.

"Sam, I got us reservations for 7." Jax looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked this was my home."

"What, Corinthos called and you came running?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Jax. You lost those rights when you left me at the altar."

Sam stood there in silence. She didn't dare say a word.

"Sonny will destroy you again, Brenda."

"Yeah, well it's not your job to save me anymore." She turned to Sam. "It was nice to meet you, Samantha."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you too."

Brenda walked away quickly, leaving Sam to calm down an aggravated Jax.


End file.
